From England With Love
by Black Eskimo
Summary: A black budget department is assembled to confront a rising threat to the wizarding world. The-Man-Who-Conquered backed by a competent Minister and adoring public will make for an interesting combination. Old enemies become new flames, responsibilites to the family or country, dark wizards galore. Nothing is ever simple
1. Mission HQ

_It may be necessary to use methods other than constitutional ones_

**December 25, 2014**

By Order of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt,

(Most Distinguished Order of Merlin, Second Class; Member of the Dark Arts Defense League, Supreme Commander)

By virtue of the authority vested in me by the Wizengamot, wizarding folk of the United Kingdom and as Minister of Magic it is herby ordered as followed.

**Section 1:** Establishment of the Department of Ungentlemanly Warfare, henceforth referred to as DUW. The Office of Minister shall establish an agency acting independently and reporting only to the Office of the Minister. The DUW shall be headed jointly by its Captain then Director of Wizarding Intelligence

i. The Wizengamot may call upon the agents of DUW with a ¾ majority vote.

**Section 2**: Function of the DUW. The DUW shall be responsible for the training and service of its members. Its Heads are to act as principal advisers to the Minister for matters related to wizarding security.

i. Collecting intelligence by appropriate means.

ii. Evaluating intelligence and providing direction for law enforcement.

**Section 3**: Financing of the DUW. The Financing of the DUW is an Official State Secret. Resources are distributed at the sole discretion of Heads of the DUW.

**Section 4**: Research and Development. The DUW shall assimilate the Department of Mysteries to engage in research, development, and deployment of high-leverage technology for intelligence purposes. The DUW shall assimilate all active Tier 1 Ministry Hitwizards.

i. All DUW technology shall be considered proprietary to the DUW and as such the Ministry of Magic.

**Section 5**: Legal Status. The law does not permit impediment of active agents or members of the DUW without warrant from the Minister of Magic or the executive body of the Wizengamot.

As changing global realities have reordered the wizarding security agenda, The DUW will handle all whom threaten the security of the British Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson, Unspeakable, entered her apartment after had a brief Christmas dinner with her colleagues. Their world as they knew it was changing as their department was assimilated. Not everyone was happy about it, however none where displeased about the modernization and near limitless resources that they were being afforded.<p>

Making some tea Pansy thought back to her school days. She thanked her lucky stars everyday that Potter had spoken up in her favor at her trial. Claiming that it was unfair to prosecute her for doing the sensible thing and trying to save herself and her friends. It was a rather convoluted scenario of the good of many over the good of one. Never had she thought that barmy Dumbledore's greater good he was always spouting out would work in her favor.

A few months later she ran into Potter in at a bar in muggle London. Deciding the least she could do to thank him for saving her arse was invite him to have a drink. A strange 'friendship' had developed between them. Had they been anyone else, they may have even been in a formal relationship. She told him about her childhood and essentially being raised to be Draco's trophy wife. Admittedly for a while she drank the koolaid thinking life would be marvelous as his wife. However as they grew older and she saw the cruel little man he was turning into, she rapidly grew disenchanted. Potter… boy had she been wrong about him.

He told her about how the Weasley's had distanced themselves from him; Ginny going to play for the Harpies, Ron working with the Cannons coaching staff. They never outright denounced him, but it was clear that they were more comfortable keeping him at an arms length. He still sporadically kept in touch with Hermione but they didn't see each other as often. After retrieving her parents from the great outback, they had been less than trilled by what she had done. She had taken some job with the muggle government hoping it would allow her family a chance to recover.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback 3 years back-<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as we sat under the muffiliato charm in the muggle bar and he told me his life story, the darkness in his expression captured my attention. I loved the music currently playing, but I hadn't been able to bring myself to ask him to dance. Maybe it was because I was afraid of rejection, as everyone usually is at one time or another in their life, or maybe it was because he was Harry Bloody Potter. The-Man-Who-Conquered, Hitwizard Extraordinaire, Most Eligible Bachelor in Wizarding England and lets not forget, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Most Exalted House of Potter. Yeah, it was perfectly reasonable to be nervous.<p>

Every time I got out of my seat to suggest we dance, I would panic and sit back down. Thoughts of multiple "what if" situations crossed my mind: What if he thought I was ugly? Stupid? What if he thought I was hated me? He wouldn't think a cute, curvy, bright-eyed brunette woman unattractive. He wouldn't think a woman with a degree in Mastery curse breaking and healing was stupid.

Although my self-assurance would relieve my panic, it could not explain why I couldn't just go for it. When I turned, however, the Harry was staring straight into my eyes. I fought hard to keep my expression controlled as he leaned in toward my body, his cheek almost grazing mine, "Pansy, want to dance?"

I froze, but after processing his question and noting that his voice was smooth and warm, I answered back with a calm, "Yes."

His hand found it's way to my waist and gently tugged me along with him towards the crowd. Dancing with this man was thrilling. My fears were assuaged with his hands at a respectable level on my hips, guiding me with him to the music. It became easy to move with him, giving me chills, but made my whole body feel on fire.

Several songs later, we exited, not really sure what we were doing. Just when I was about to, say something he called pulled me into an alley and faced me, "Let's go somewhere."

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face placing it behind my ear. At that my face was set ablaze. I could feel my cheeks turning tomato red and wished that we could be back in the darkness of the pub again.

When our eyes met, he didn't look away like I believed he might. Instead, the gaze was held by a tension so intense, I simply nodded. He grabbed me gently and we were gone with a near silent pop.

As we appeared in his penthouse, I focused my attention on Potter. His body was well toned, the magic pouring nearly pouring from in as he walked with confidence.

"Why did you even talk to me?" I asked, getting his attention. Our eyes met and I was overwhelmed again, feeling that heat rush back to my cheeks. I could feel that he nodded in confirmation so I continued, "I thought after Hogwarts, especially the battle there would be no love lost between us."

That was the question I had wanted an answer to this whole night. He answered with a shrug, but continued by saying "It's been a long time…" he trailed off. I became increasingly impatient. "It's been a long time what?" I pressed, feeling as if he might not have meant to say any of what he started saying.

"It's been a long time, we've grown and matured. Plus you were a victim of circumstance, a product of your environment."

I knew I had my confused face showing at this point. I didn't understand him. I didn't understand what he meant by that statement.

It all ceased to matter when he kissed me. His lips pressed hard against mine with a passion I didn't know he had in him. Immediately I began kissing him back, finding that passion was burning inside of me just as it had been in him. At this point I noticed he was carrying me, and soon enough he had me in what I assumed was his bedroom. A big bed was placed against the wall in the center of the room and old Daily Prophet articles were strewn on the floor here and there. Like the rest of the apartment, the room was very minimalist, but I didn't care.

My hands had already pulled off his jacket and shirt and thrown them on the floor. I couldn't remember if those were the clothes I had seen on the floor or if those clothes were already there. Things escalated quickly, and before I knew it our bodies were intertwined and moving together as one.

After all of that, we cuddled and fell asleep. Several hours later I looked around his room for my pants, leaving a note with my floo address suggesting we do this again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback end-<strong>

* * *

><p>Potter had gone dark ten months ago, and here he was casually sitting in my living room as if nothing had happened.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Training. Learning. Preparing for war. Captain Potter reporting for duty Ms. Parkinson."

"Why didn't you call? Send a note. I know we aren't together or anything but, ten moths! What the hell Harry?!"

"You didn't get the postcard? You should try it sometime. Get away from it all, out of Britain. It really lends perspective."

"So Captain huh, quite the up and comer."

"Kingsley made me an offer and no one else was as qualified as me. It was a possibility of being able to stop WRATH from collapsing the Ministry or the certainty that we would fall and many will die, again. I made the only decision I could and you know it.

"Why you, of all those in the Ministry?"

"Because we're under attack. And you know they need me. Had Bones and most of the senior MLE staff survived I'd probably still be apart of it. Just in a different.

"Still I guess I'll be serving under you in a new way now.

" You've been waiting a long time to say that, huh?"

"Why don't you come here and show me what you learned."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the newly constructed Level Ten Head office of the D.U.W. Andromeda Tonks came to a stop at the ornate onyx door of the head office. On it was inscribed his title and the department motto;<p>

Captain Harrison J. Potter.

_Fiat Justitla, Ruat Coelum_

**Let Right be Done, Though The Heavens Should Fall**

With a a quick knock she entered and handed the paper to the green eyed wizard behind the desk.

"Here, 17 years later and your still making the papers."

Her only response was a chuckle.

_Daily Prophet Christmas Edition_

_The-Man-Who-Conquered Appointed Captain of the DUW. Andromeda Tonks Appointed Director of Wizarding Intelligence._

_In light of the recent unrest that has shaken the wizarding world in the past three years, many have wondered if Minister Shacklebolt is the right mage to lead the world._

_After the people had recovered from the loss of life at the destruction of Saint Mungo's hospital, many praised the Minister in his rapid action at establishing the modern Pomfrey Medical Center. The constant attacks of radical terrorist group WRATH has worn upon the patience of the witches and wizards of Britain._

_Where has it's savior, former hitwizard, Harry Potter over the past two years? Once called an exemplar of British fortitude, his whereabouts have seemingly been unknown to all for the past two years. Well now we know! According to Ministry liaison The 24 year old Man-Who-Conquered has been receiving training from agencies worldwide preparing him for his role as leader of the DUW. The extensive powers granted to the DUW has many concerned, however the large majority feel that this is long overdue in light of the threat the wizarding world faces._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Special Correspondent_

"Surprisingly accurate considering who wrote it. However I doubt she would dare say anything negative about you. Even after your hiatus your still easily the most popular person in the Wiarding World."

"Especially considering my new position and what I know about her illegal activities. She isn't completely bereft of a sense of self preservation."

"Are you going to be back at the Grimmauld in time for dinner? Teddy invited Victoire, should be interesting."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"So I hear your going to meet your time today. Powerful group you put together."

"For the missions we're going to go out on, they better. You going to sit in?"

"Just long enough to meet them. The logistics of this department are monstrous, free time is a thing of the past. Not yet sure how I feel about that. Either way I'll see you down there."

With that Andromeda walked out.

When Kingsley had first approached Harry about the D.U.W., his first reaction had been that the pressure of his position had finally pushed the man around the bend. It was a new world out there. The Aurors had become completely unable to deal with the new threat to the wizarding world. Unspeakables despite all the secrecy that surrounded them, where nothing more then researchers. Hit wizards never had a chance to build up a efficient strike force after Voldemort's defeat. Constantly losing members to an evolving enemy. He saw the world for what it really was, the truth was it scared the magic out of him. With Voldemort and the Death Eaters as bad as it was, by the time he was involved the enemy was well known and he knew what he was dealing with. Their enemies were no longer known to them, only their name.

The WizaRding AuThority Hegemony, better known as WRATH. These individuals were everywhere, both nobles and common wizards. They had entrenched themselves firmly into society, who to fear? The world had become for opaque and conventional warfare was no longer cutting it.

So he was shipped off and had a set of rituals known as BEAR performed upon him. Their purpose Body Enhancement And Reinforcement. They enhanced his muscles, made his bones nearly unbreakable, filled him out till he was in peak physical condition, growing his magical and pathways and enhancing his eyesight to superhuman levels. Suffice to say Harry was pissed when he found out the D.O.M. had kept these rituals to themselves. They would have helped a great deal against Voldemort.

Looking over the profiles of his new teammates, a small smile graced his face;

Max Martini, basically a younger more dangerous Mad-Eye, slightly less paranoid yet a fair bit more aggressive to towards his enemies. He is brute force, a true tactical team operator. He is in top physical condition and possess excellent tactical, physical, and wand skills. With the special bonus of being an expertly trained medic.

Sebastian Foucan was next, a duelist/breacher. He had a reputation of defeating multiple enemies in one fight. He excelled in his ability to use all tools effectively, from wands, swords to when necessary the explosive option. Foucan was capable of fighting in many methods; weaponry and martial arts, of all things. Extremely uncommon amongst wizards, a talented wizard at twenty eight years old.

Eva Green, last and definitely not least. Twenty-nine and bloody gorgeous, with more than enough brain to back up that beauty. Did a brief stint as an Unspeakable, knowledgeable of in loads of spells of all different types, well versed in interrogation. She isn't a fighter, specializing in discreet assassination, stealth operations, interrogation, infiltration.

They would do, now to go convince them he could lead them.

* * *

><p>"Sir, my expectancies are high. to be honest. Your well known, and your deeds even more so Whether or not you are what everyone says you are, we'll see sooner rather than later. I am willing to reserve judgement till we've seen you in action" Max said, returning to his seat in the meeting room.<p>

Harry nodded from the head of the table. Then diverted his attention to Sebastian.

"Well, to be honest, my only thought of you is a you biting off more than he can chew. You've somehow got the Minister believing you are an remarkable operative of the Ministry. I can work with you, just don't piss me off, you're a barely above average wizard trying to play in the big leagues!" said Sebastian, with a little more aggression than he had intended to give off.

Harry had a grin playing on his face as he heard Foucan talk. Eva stood quietly, examining her new Captain. Gauging him, trying to figure out exactly how he would respond at what his power level was. She needed him to perform any piece of magic to get a good read on him.

"Tell me, can you fight with magic wand-less?" asked Harry curiously.

"No one can. You may be able to fire of a spell or two, but it's draining and slow. Not to mention the gift is extremely rare."

"That is true for most wizards, however I've found that if I focus I can use my magic in a manner somewhat like telekinesis."

As Harry explained Sebastian felt the magic pour of Harry gripping him firmly y the throat, as it slowly began to constrict and his face turned purple from the pressure. Sebastian seriously regretted his statement as he found himself dangling six feet in the air.

This is what Eva had been waiting for, feeling the Captain's magic pulse through the air sent shivers down her spine. Her insides wriggled with the pulsation of the magical energy, with one quick look at Max she could tell he felt it too.

Harry released his grip, after a few moments figuring it was enough as the veins began to protrude from Sebastian's neck. Sebastian lay on the floor, clutching at his throat and gasping for breath, completely winded.

A few moments later Sebastian slowly climbed to his feet, his colour slowly returning to his face. Eva's thoughts on Harry were answered … his power truly was potent.

"I rescind all previous misgivings about your power," said Sebastian.

Harry turned to Eva, who looked back in slight awe. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, then she remembered why he was looking at her.

"Based of that performance and what I have heard, I think it is safe to say that I can trust you are qualified to lead this department. Our missions will give the answer as to whether you are the right person to lead this team. Until proved incapable, I am under your command," said Eva, giving a quick glance to Sebastian's dishevelled appearance.

"Then Lady and gentleman, welcome to the alpha squad of the Reconnaissance, Assault, Infiltration and Dissuasion unit. Or as we like to call it, RAID. Starting next week we move against WRATH. Briefing folder are by the door, learn them better than your own name."

**_A/N: Pairings aren't decided, I wrote this while nursing a hangover so it's quite possibly littered with typos n errors. I'll try and get out at least two updates a month, guarantee one._**


	2. Into The Deep End

_"To send men to the firing squad, judicial proof is unnecessary. These procedures are an archaic bourgeois detail." -Che Guevara_

**Friday Night, January 2, 2015**

"Alright look alive people. We have our first official mission. DWI Tonks will brief you on the specifics." Andromeda stop at the head of the table.

"The former prison of Azkaban is the target. The facility was abandoned after a Deep Sea Dragon was found to have taken nest at its shores. Suffice to say, anything that enters those waters can be considered dead. The dragon is known to devour anything from mermen to sea serpents. It occasionally takes down a cruise ship when it can't find any prey. It's just as resistant to magic as it's brethren and it will be even harder to hit it underwater. Ministry forces withdrew in 2012, all the remaining prisoners abandoned were deemed unfit for society and were never going to be released. Maintenance elves bring food regularly and anti-suicide wards have kept a fair few alive. Last week a reconnaissance team confirmed that our target, Dorcas Lynch still survives in the prison. She was one of Captain Potter's first captures in his hit wizard days. Lynch is a unrepentant former WRATH assassin, she was active mostly on the continent. She was trying to steal information. We need to know what."

At that she withdrew a matte black briefcase from her robes and exposed it's contents to the room.

"This is CR58; a scopolamine, veritaserum and calming draught solution. Inject her with it and she will tell you everything as if you were her most trusted confidant in the world. You'll have 5mins. The drug is unstable after which her body will go hypothermic.

"Alright, get your gear we leave base in 15mins. Due the the wards the only way of approaching the prison is by sea, we're going to be taking modified go fast boats. ETA 7 minutes, we'll make it as close as we can till the sea beast senses us. Ejection seats should lunch us easily onto the coast, remember your arresto momentum charms or your going to be Azkaban's newest wall decoration. RAID, Move out.

* * *

><p>"Captain Potter, your secondary mission is to destroy Azkaban prison. The dementors are still entombed by the wards but they are decaying. Resotring them is not an option, after they joined Voldemort, they are an unacceptable risk so close to our shores."<p>

* * *

><p>The RAID Elite were assembled on the desolate coastline of Azkaban. Observing the foggy waters as the turbulent waters. Waves breaking violently against the rocky coast, the stinging winds biting at their robes, and all of them shifted their ski mast under their helmets trying to fend of the cold the best they could.<p>

"This could get tricky. I am giving you mission priority. No matter what, on this job, we're to stay alive first, retrieve the information second. I'll take point with my patronus, it should be more than enough to hold off any dementor."

"I've seen your Patronus, Captain. No offense but they have home advantage here, I'm not sure one is good enough."

"My patronus has long since changed, I want to keep it as a surprise for now. Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it… try not to faint from surprise" Harry said smugly.

"We're punching straight through at full speed, Martini cover me while I maintain the charm. At last count there were a few hundred dementors holed up in there so I'll need full focus. Stop for nothing, Foucan blow through anything stopping us. When we reach our objective, Green get the information. You have carte blanche to do what you must to expedite this."

There was a anxious shuffling of feet, as the operatives stared at each other wondering if there Captain was insane.

"A-a few hundred…?" Martini whispered.

"Captain, have you suddenly become bereft of your senses? How do you expect the four of us to get through that?" Eva questioned, her displeasure making itself known.

"Don't worry, as I said, I'll handle it. Let's go-" and with that, Foucan breached the entrance.

"Captain!" Foucan shouted. He had felt it first. They had yet to show themselves, but soon everyone else felt the pull of the dementors and held their wands at the ready.

"I'm waiting until they try to swarm us, it'll be most effective then," Harry replied.

"As soon as the conjuration is done we make a break for it.".

The Dementors floated up from the pits of Azkaban like a hive of locusts ready to decimate all in their path. Whirling angrily about each other.

in the twos and threes. A few dozen viciously went after the three Patronuses. After a valiant fight, all three were quickly vanquished.

Potter leered, and brought up his happiest recollection. His happiest memory was when Pansy gave him herself. The innocence of the moment, no ulterior motives or machinations upon his person, just two people hitting it off. No one had ever really loved him as such before. It was a first for him. Maybe he make an attempt at treating her better, that was neither here nor now though.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM **SUPREMUS**!"_ he yelled, his eyes blazing their now infamous green as he focused a nominal portion of his magical ability into his spell. His wand flared, and a blinding flash erupted from the tip.

"Fucking hell? Was that a destruction class incantation?" Green asked herself.

The heavens seemingly parted as a huge glacial frost wyrm, approximately the same size as a shipping container filled the room. The utter luminance of it was enough to make the RAID team avert their eyes. It flapped its massive wings once, twice, hovering like a colossal titan over infinitesimal pests.

"On my mark move right through the heart and stop for nothing," Harry ordered.

"Yes sir," the team responded.

Eva stared in reverence as his eyes pulsed with power. The wyrm mimicked him as both of them shifted their stance and charged.

Harry raised his wand to his mouth, as he let out a strong breath. His Patronus mimicking him perfectly, an intense stream of fire poured through the mouth of the dragon and blasted the Dementors in waves, the bright blue flames shooting forth in an inconceivable gush of pure magical energy obliterating all the dementors it hit.

The RAID team made their way up down into the pits of Azkaban where the remaining prisoners were hiding. The four of them shot through the prison as the wyrm flew ahead of them leading the charge. Dementors attempted to assault them from every angle; above and below however none survived once they were in range of the patronus. Eventually they arrived at the cell block"

"Sebastian, breach"

_"Bombarda Maxima!"_

Inside Lynch's head snapped up, at the sudden sounds, a mystified look on her face. A moment later, a bright light lit the her cell, maybe those demons had finally decided to put her out of her misery.

"Green, prep her."

Harry was watching the emaciated being that was Dorcas Lynch. Inside, he felt a rising turmoil. He'd always considered the Ministry's decision of putting it's prisoners here, beyond the sheer inhumanity it left them essentially useless. Extracting any kind of information from them was a chore, they were to insane to be rehabilitated or probably even be aware of why they were being punished. It was of little matter now though; the new facility was nearly complete. Shaking himself back to the present, he stepped forward. a force stronger than him gaining ground on his soul as his resolve hardened.

"Lynch, sit. Long time no see."

"Who are you?" she asked confused as the drug began to take a hold. "You…. It can't… no – Potter…How can I be of service?" She finished sweetly.

" I am not surprised you remember me. After all I was the one who hunted the infamous Dorcas Lynch. Of all the heathens I've brought in you were a memorable one. No matter- " Harry took one step forward, and grabbed her face. "What is WRATH after, what did they send you after?" he demanded.

Lynch began to sweat profusely, her hands beginning to involuntarily twitch. "He's looking wanted the remains of Dolohov's research at Mysteries. It's his big secret, I'm the only one who knows. He was looking for a location and an object. He knows about the Xerxes Protocol."

_"In cinerem revertetur"_

Harry didn't hesitate, Lynch body died right then and there, her eyes going blank as she crumpled at his feet then her body crumbling to ashes on the spot.

"We are leaving, all but Green return to base. Get to the D.U.W and wait for me, speak to no one about anything till I return. I have a final matter to attend to." Harry ordered the RAID team.

"Yes sir," and the duo of agent's portkeyed out.

"Follow me," the Captain said to Green running out. Eventually the pair found themselves standing outside the front doors of Azkaban.

"In a moment I'm going to do take control of the wards and set them to be ready to fall at a moment's notice and transfer control to you."

"Understood sir, but why?" Eva asked intrigued.

"I'm going to bring the building down."

Eva's eyes widened as Potter began chanting his wand taking an eerie purple glow at the tip. A few minutes later he was holding a steadily pulsing ball of light at the end of his wand. He handed it off slowly of to Eva.

"The next spell is chant, swish up and point. It's going to take my full concentration so the moment I stop chanting, drop the wards. They should be down by the time the swish is complete. Then the moment I release the spell activate our portkeys."

Green nodded her comprehension. And Potter began chanting.

_Confringo maximus… Bombarda Perditio… Reducto Extinguo… **Deleo**_

Swish… the wards dropped with a resounding gong sound. A cone of yellow light left Potters wand engulfing the base of and underground levels of Azkaban. As the light cleared there was a gaping 20 meters in diameter hole punching straight through the lower floors and a good deal of Azkaban's supporting structure. The building teetered and collapsed into the unforgiving waters of the North Sea, forever entombing it's prisoners and the remnants of the dementors.

Specialist Green grabbed Captain Potter and with a word the pair vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Ministry, Level 10<strong>

Entering the briefing room Harry glanced at his team. "Good job on a successful mission, file your debriefing reports with the DWI and you can leave. We reconvene in a few days, an exact time will be forwarded to you. All information especially what you heard at the prison are considered Top Secret-SAP(special access program). Your very soul is on the line, speak of it to none, including amongst yourselves. Once I can get your clearance level raised, I'll read you in. Questions?"

I thought with the exceptions of Minister we had the highest level of clearance at Beta-1?" Max asked confused.

"No, the Minister is Alpha-1, we're going to read you in to Alpha-2. The DWI and myself are Omega-1 at the top. Ministers come and go, our positions are for life. For deniability and mission integrity it's safer the Minister not know anything, though he can request information if he knows what to ask for."

"Huh, what do we call it when it's above top secret?"

"Nothing it doesn't have any name or designation, you never speak of it and it doesn't exist."

"Yes sir."

"You guys can take your leave"

* * *

><p><span><em>Azkaban No More<em>

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Reports came in early morning that Azkaban was destroyed. A structural defect damaged the 15 story building causing it to collapse into the sea. Witches and wizards immeadiatly wondered if this was another attack by WRATH. A statement issued by the Ministry said;_

_"We the wizards of the Ministry have long since been are of the decaying nature of Azkaban prison. Preparing for this eventuality the building was abandoned nearly a year ago to a new facility. No personal was present or injured"_

_A new facility, why hasn't the Ministry said anything if they new this was happening? Azkaban has been around for several hundred years and it suddenly has structural defects. This reporter has her doubts. I've reached out to the DMLE and Department of Magical Catastrophes for comment and so far neither has responded._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday January 3, 2015<strong>

A few days had passed and it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. I had been back to our pub but Harry was not there. I figured I must have come on a bit to hard last time, with my complaints. Plus work had me stressed and worn out I expected it was even more so for him. The last thing I always thought about before sleeping was that night however. After an especially stressful day at the D.O.M I returned home to flowers outside my door- a dozen red roses addressed to me from my last boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. I tried seeing someone else after Harry disappeared, but it didn't work out to well. As I bent to pick them up I heard a voice calling my name, and sure enough it was him.

"Pansy! I thought that was you. Hey!"

"Hi Blaise. What are you doing here?" I was so confused as to what he was trying to do. It'd been almost three months now that we had been apart and he was leaving me flowers? Showing up at my apartment? Who did he think he was? I had plenty of choice words for him; but choose to take the high road waiting to see what this was about."

"I know it sounds dumb but.." by now he was right in front of me, his long legs carrying him swiftly and quickly over to me. I could see in his light brown eyes a hint of despair, but his lovely milk chocolate colored skin was glowing, "I wanted to see you." He flashed his bright, white, perfect smile that hid behind his soft, full lips at me, and a whole slew of emotions came running back. I knew seeing him would do this to me, so I worked to try and control myself and be cool.

"Oh, well here I am." I tried showing no sign of interest, although my heart was beating entirely too fast. There was so much history behind us, we'd known each other since we were toddlers. We were together for five months but for the last month we stopped liking each other. I realized that it wasn't that we were in love with each other, it was that we used to love the idea of us being together. That childhood romance kept us together, but we got tired and bored and loving the idea of us was not enough. I was miserable, and we would torture each other with jealousy arguments, and as it was our nature as Slytherins trust issues a mile long.

"I was wondering if you would want to get dinner sometime. Nothing too serious, just dinner. I just wanna catch up," he asked with hopeful eyes, like a puppy dog.

I wanted to say no because I saw no reason for it, but my heart wouldn't let me. I told him I agreed to dinner making it clear that that's all it was, we weren't getting back together. He ecstatically agreed to call me to arrange a date. After he left, I took my flowers into my apartment and placed them in a vase of water before I exhaustively sat down at my kitchen table. Emotionally overwhelmed and exhausted between stress from work and this new Blaise situation, I needed a drink.

The pub was full of people when I went that night, and finding any elbowroom was rare. I stood in line at the bar waiting to order a drink for what seemed like forever before I finally was able to see the bartender. Just before I could order, though, I saw Harry sitting in a corner. It'd been almost a week since I'd seen him, but I shrugged off the urge to approach him and ordered my three shots. Since that first night we never had any interactions in public settings, he came in the dead of the night and was gone by dawn. Seeing him, along with the rest of my overwhelming occurrences, increased my need for intoxication, I needed a little liquid courage. I downed the first shot like it was poison. The burn was intense and within a few minutes I could feel my body getting warmer as the alcohol took over my body. The second shot was easy, and the third was like drinking water. I turned around to look for Harry and found his seat was empty. I wanted to see him still sitting there like that night we met. I wanted to see him looking at me. I wanted to see him coming over to me, talking to me, taking me to dance. I didn't know why I wanted all of that.

After a couple more shots I was gone. I know I must have looked ridiculous dancing on all of the people at the club I could, but I didn't care. The whole point was to forget for a night about everything stressing me out and just relax. Eventually, it was time to leave. I was to drunk to try apparating, as I lived nearby I decided walking home would be an easy way to sober up. I left the club only to find Harry sitting on a bench right outside. The alcohol gave me the confidence to make my way over to him.

"Harry! Hey! What brings you here?" He looked directly into my eyes when I spoke to him.

"I was just taking a walk. What about you?"

I knew he was lying, I saw him in the club. "I saw you in the club when I first got there. I'm just going home now." None of my sentences were correlative, but he just smiled at me.

"Wanna walk with me?"

I was astounded to hear him ask me to walk with him and could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, but I just assumed it was the alcohol making me excited. As we walked, very few words were spoken between us. Harry seemed to be in a strange mood, and I was just trying to control myself from bursting with random nonsense words and sentences. I needed to be cool; because my mind and body were totally out of it- I couldn't even walk completely straight. He saw my stumbling and placed his arm around me in order to help me safely travel with my own two feet; his touch was like a wave of electricity pulsing through me, his magic comfortably blanketing us in his power, and I never wanted him to let go. Eventually we stopped walking but we were in front of his apartment building, not mine. I didn't say anything, but followed him up to his place like the first time.

Inside, he put his keys down, walked over to me, and leaned extra close to my face. "I can't just let you walk home when you've had so much to drink," he explained. There was seduction in his eyes and I was melting like butter underneath his gaze. I could hardly nod my head in response. "Alright, let's get you into some more comfortable clothes."

His hand was grabbing my waist- how that happened I didn't remember- and slowly he slid it down to the hem of my dress. Both his hands pushed their way up underneath my dress and started sliding it over and off of my body. I was left standing in my underwear with Harry tossing my dress behind him but still centimeters from my face. Breathing hard, and feeling the confidence from the shots I took, I realized this night was going to be extremely similar to the first night we met, and I initiated it by pressing my lips forcefully against his.

All the memories from the rest of the night were blissful. The memories were just mixtures of feelings- of Harry's lips on my skin, our bodies working in sync with each other, his fingertips tracing every line on my body, the feeling of his warm, sculpted chest pressed against me. As intoxicated as I was, the memories stuck so vividly in my brain that, even when I woke up the next morning in Potter's bed, I could recall each and every detail of that passionate night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday January 4, 2015<strong>

It was nightfall back in London. Harry was walking the streets wearily, the midnight blue cloak of the D.U.W folded in two and draped over his arm. To the untrained eye, his appearance was as almost neat and immaculate even at the end of the day. His tactical pants tucked neatly into his trademark basilisk hide boots. However, in the darkness of night, he was not easily recognized behind the thick scarf around his neck, and his unruly black hair blocked off a good look at his face. Notice me not charms weaved into the cloak making it harder for anyone to focus on him

His eyes were hollow from exhaustion, the pallor of his skin a telltale sign of fatigue. He hadn't slept well since Azkaban. He would go to the office, and crash there for tonight.

Come Monday, the Department of Ungentlemanly Warfare was going to begin earning it's name.

**A/N: Thanks to all those that review/follow/fave, it's nice to know your interested. The next chapter is going to focus more on Andromdea and her relationship with harry. Pansy and the D.O.M., and maybe Protocol Xerxes will be revealed. I'm amused at how certain you guys are that Pansy is going to be the main pairing 3000 words in. The story will be done in the 100k range, lot's can and will happen. I might put it to a vote though**


	3. Xerxes

If you've never lost your mind, you've never followed your heart.

**Sunday January 4, 2015**

As Pansy woke all the memories from the previous night came back to her and they were blissful. The memories were just mixtures of feelings- of Harry's lips on my skin, our bodies working in sync with each other, his fingertips tracing every line on my body, the feeling of his warm, tough chest pressed against me. As intoxicated as I was, the memories stuck so vividly in my brain that, even when I woke up the next morning in bed, I could recall each and every detail of that passionate night. However, the realization hit me that I was still in bed and not at work. Shit, the boss had been specific about not being late for our meeting this afternoon. Fortunately I woke up with enough time, so I quietly climbed over Harry as he slept and slipped back into my clothes. As I put my heels back on, I took a good look at his peaceful, innocent face as he slept. My heart raced as images from last night's escapade revisited my thoughts, and I immediately smiled to myself. Before I left I found a slip of empty paper and scribbled Harry a note that simply said, "Wow."

Being late for work was exhaustively stressful. In recent years the Ministry had undergone significant upgrades in terms of security, getting through all the checkpoints had inevitably slowed her down. My boss gave me his notorious stink eye as he saw me speed walking my way to my office in order to beat the clock. In his eyes, if you weren't early, you were late, so I made it a point to turn away from his glare by turning my attention to my secretary. "Julia, do I have any messages?" I asked her with a sigh, relieved to not see my boss's piercing stare anymore. She handed me one sticky note with a list of my important floo call messages on it, and I took it and sped off into my office to go over it there.

I took a deep breath as I closed my office door. All I wanted to do was fall asleep. My endeavors from last night had left me completely worn out, and I was hung-over and cranky. Deciding just to go ahead and start getting my work done to get through the afternoon. The D.O.M only worked Sunday afternoons so she would be back home in a few hours. As I began going through my messages, my boss had left me three messages letting me know that if I was not at work on time then I would face serious consequences. I snorted at that, I was screwing his boss, what's the worse that could really happen. Nevertheless she didn't doubt that Harry would be unhappy if she used their connection as an excuse to act out while expecting him to bail her out. Various projects required my attention so I flooed back the necessary Unspeakables answering queries. Finally done with that I saw there was a message from Blaise. His only request was to please call him back, so I moved over to the fireplace and called out his name.

"Hello?" His voice answered.

"Blaise, it's Pansy. I got your message. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Pans. I was just calling to figure out when we could grab dinner." He sounded so innocent and his voice brought back memories of times right after Hogwarts when our relationship was normal and we were crazy about each other.

"Oh, right. Well, how does tonight sound?" I asked. I didn't want to admit it but I was extremely excited to see him , there weren't to many former classmates that had survived and were willing to talk to her. It was always nice to catch up with old friends. He agreed to dinner tonight, and I got back to work, now having something to look forward to.

That night was a whirlwind of emotions. Blaise took me out to dinner and we spent the night catching up on what had been happening over the past six months. I shared with him the stress I'd been dealing with at work, and we shared laughs about the faces my boss gives late people. We had finished laughing about my boss when he asked, "So why were you running late this morning? I know you're usually always on time."

I cringed, realizing that the reason I was late was because I had spent the night in Harry after we…

"Oh, I was hung-over. Hahaha..." I laughed, trying to play it off casually. Luckily, Blaise just laughed with me and didn't ask any more questions about the previous night. But from that moment on, I couldn't get Harry out of my head.

That night when Blaise side-alonged me to my place, standing in the lobby I hardly realized he was asking me out again. I nodded vacantly, just trying to get the images from the previous night out of my head. I could still feel Harry's lips caressing my body… Fortunately, Blaise didn't make more conversation after he asked me out again, a quick peck on the cheek and he was gone. I couldn't stop all the memories flooding my head. I craved the sensations from last night and it clouded my vision. When Blaise left, I sat outside on my balcony to try and let the fresh, cold London air fill my lungs and erase the desire I couldn't escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday January 5, 2015<strong>

Andromeda stood at the front of the conference observing some of the most dangerous wizards Britain had to offer. She considered the wisdom of informing them of the Ministries most guarded secret. They were under a plethora of vows and binding contracts, but they were all brilliant in their own ways and equally dangerous. Traitors were everywhere

"After the fall of Voldemort in an effort to improve relations with the muggles the Prime Minister was briefed on the war with Voldemort and the attacks that he was responsible for on the muggle population. Suffice to say he was severely displeased."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Thank you for the unsolicited wit Sebastian. The Xerxes Protocol is a Special Warfare program designed by some Albus Dumbledore and Unspeakable Lily Potter for the Ministry in 1979 in an effort to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. The project was created with several goals in mind. The first was to create a group of elite wizards with abilities well beyond the norm to subdue and/or terminate the Death Eaters. The problem was that it required that the Xerxes Protocol be applied to the candidates in their infancy."

"Well shit. So why aren't their a bunch of super powered wizards packing the Auror Corps. If we had even a handful of them under Ministry control we could decimate any nation or enemy force that thought to strike against us. It would minimize civilian casualties in combat situations and be useful in averting another civil war with dark wizards. There'd be no real reason to ever live in fear when we have the bigger stick."

"One simple answer, muggleborns. In the late 70's and early 80's as their presence in the wizarding world increased they were outraged that we were considering running our 'barbaric experiments' on children. They threaten to expose us to 'their' governments. Forgetting ever so conveniently that the moment they picked up a wand they were under the ministries jurisdiction. So when that threat failed next they began rile up the purebloods, spreading fear amongst them that we were going to start kidnapping their children and doing all manner of vile things to them. Eventually an official vote was passed and the Wizengamot decided to decommission the Xerxes Protocol and all records of it's existence were stricken."

"Typical, bloody politicians. Always looking to appease the masses even when it's against their interest."

The glare's the Commander and DWI leveled at Sebastian quickly shut him up.

"The one most heavily guarded secret of the Department of Mysteries is that it went against Ministry directive and went ahead with Xerxes on one subject, Harry Potter. The magical side of the procedures where performed at the insistence of his mother after she learned of a prophecy hanging over his head, it was intended to increase the magical with the hope that she'd be able to train him before he ever had to confront the dark lord. It is the belief of the D.O.M. that this is largely what allowed him to survive the killing curse. The BEAR rituals were the second part of Xerxes.

"With England being the only currently unanimously recognized super power in the global wizarding there is plenty of hostility towards us from subversive elements. We're the ones to take down to become king of the hill so to speak. Only records remaining are Lily Potter's notes which are in the Commander's possession and Albus Dumbledore's of which the location is currently unknown. The problem is if these WRATH terrorists get the program, they will be able to start pumping out stronger fighters. Even with the BEAR segment alone, they would be dangerous. We cannot allow that to happen at any cost. Fighting zealots is problematic enough without giving them an advantage."

"That's everything?"

"There are a few other details but it's compartmentalized information, need to know only. That's all I have to say for today, we don't have any upcoming missions at the Green your on standby today, the rest of you can head on out. I'll be in my office."

* * *

><p><strong>February 2nd, 2015<strong>

A few weeks had passed since revealing to his team what Xerxes was, they had been assisting spent a great deal of the time since taking down any suspected terrorists the Aurors identified. They had all been low-level grunts, unable to give them any new information. Harry sitting in his office back to the wall, elbows propped up on his desk gripping his forever-wild hair in frustration. He'd relaxed the iron grip he kept on his magic and mind shields, trigging a memory of the one and only conversation he'd ever had with Dumbledore's portrait shortly before becoming Commander. He wished he could tell the voice to just shut up, but it was too stubborn for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know haven't been a perfect mentor, Harry. I know that. I want you to know that I know that. Never, in all my years on this earth, did I see a sorcerer with such raw power.<p>

:I want you to know that I've always wanted the best for you. I've wanted you to be the best because to me you always were. Believe me, young Harry; I dedicated my life to hunting down the evil, and the wicked. I have seen many come and go. However, you have outdone all expectations your mother and I had for Xerxes. I didn't have a role model for how to be a leader and I stumbled. I know that. I got angry when I shouldn't have and I focused too much on how to keep you alive physically rather than worrying about your mental wellbeing. I didn't say enough how important it was to me when you were trying, when you were struggling, but never gave up."

"I don't want your _help_, not anymore. You have done more than enough for me. Every time you've gotten involved everything went to hell in a hand basket."

"Well, my young friend, that is no longer an option. You were too young to understand it at the time, but I did this all for you. From the moment I heard that prophecy I knew you would be hunted, it's the whole reason we put you as a baby through Xerxes despite all the pain it caused you. Believe me it's no easy thing to hear a child cry in pain and ignore it. However I knew dark wizards would crawl out of every crevice to prove themselves against you. We had to be sure you would win, but how couldn't you with me behind you… Magic is sentient. It's a theory many have had but very few have been able to present any substantial proof. I orchestrated and allowed a few of the perils you encountered during your youth as a student to happen for your own good. Your magic's most critical development time is from four years of age to seventeen. With the Dursley's your magic knew your body needed to be strong, it strengthened you, learned to heal you. At Hogwarts your desire to help others helped your magic grow. Even as a child you were exceptionally powerful no matter how much you sought to deny it. No your easily on your way to becoming more powerful than Voldemort or I.

"I don't care I'm done fighting other peoples war, I think after what I just did I deserve to fade to black. I'm not going to be anyone else's finger-puppet.

"It's too late for that my boy. The only way you will ever get to be in complete control of your life is if you lead the people. Already, future generations will know of your name, and speak of it in reverent tones. Your rise to power has been unparalleled and is far from complete. Your combat ability rivals my own, and will eventually surpass it. Destiny is not one to be denied Harry, I tried to ignore Grindlewald as he rampaged across Europe yet eventually I had to face him and my fate was sealed. You will become more than just an ordinary man. It is an inescapable truth."

"What do you mean?"

You will become a Legend…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

* * *

><p>A knock at the entrance brought Harry out of his reminiscing. Pansy was standing at his office door.<p>

"Pardon me Harry, can I have a minute. "

"Of course, have a seat", Harry said pointing to the couch in the corner of his office. As he relocated to the sofa he waved his wand around the room putting up a few privacy wards. Pansy was starring at him intensely now.

"They say you can use destruction class curses?" Pansy reached out and cupped his hands in hers. "I have to ask you: is this really true?"

"Yes...I can," Harry said carefully. Pansy's face crumpled into a frown.

"Forgive me if I'm stepping out of line, but you do know that isn't a spell many people can execute. On top of that, most spells in that category have historically been used by Dark Wizards to bring about some cataclysm of another…"

"Yeah?" Harry responded abruptly letting her hand go. "What you think I am dark wizard now? The next Voldemort? After all I've sacrificed for this country? After all I've bleed for this Ministry!" Harry said defensively.

"Don't bite my head off. I'm only voicing concerns that I think some of the bureaucrats in the higher tiers are whispering these days…"

"Do you mean Shacklebolt?" Harry knew that he wasn't always fond of his methods.

"No, actually, if I didn't know you better; from the way he talks about his 'Commander'; I would have believed that Jesus himself had made his second coming. He seems hell bent on destroying WRATH, something about his legacy, I tuned out slightly." Harry snorted mockingly in response to that. "It's kind of scary the lengths he's willing to go to. But you are the one I'm really concerned about, are you sure you're okay with telling RAID about the Xerxes Protocol."

He didn't have the luxury of worrying about his feelings; there was work to do, people depending on him. Time waits for no man…

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said softly.

"That's good, because. I'm just letting you know that there are some different, er- attitudes towards you know in the office. Some are hailing you as the next "Great" and can't wait to be in your team, while others are... well… to put it bluntly, scared of you."

"Scared?! Why?"

"You took out a Azkaban with one spell. Isn't that enough?"

"Listen-"

"Wait- before you go all out on a rant: I am not scared of you. In fact your magical prowess is comforting-" Harry froze, a bewildered expression on his face. Pansy bit her lip, embarrassed. "I mean, well to me, that is-" Harry raised an eyebrow. "As in professionally, you are good-" _and in my bed she thought to herself_…

Harry's eyes widened as that particular thought was unintentionally picked up by his Leglimens ability.

"-Well, dueling and battles, I mean, the odds were amazing- " _my god- I need to keep myself under control, at work he's my commander? Well I'm always his to command_…

Harry blinked once, twice-

"- you did all the heavy lifting on that mission, no casualty or injuries - " _yes you are- don't lie to yourself._

At this, Harry shut his eyes, what the hell? This is why he usually only let go when he was home alone. He needed to calm down and stop listening to her thoughts. Nothing good would come of that.

"Hundreds of dementors eradicated…you should feel proud-"_ Pansy, you're thirty-five, and never had a serious boyfriend. What are you waiting for? And he is cute…_

Harry immediately broke eye contact and brought up the imaginary steel walls in his mind, blocking her out. Her thoughts stopped whispering to him, and his head was clear once more. There were limits to how much he wanted to know, especially about people he cared for.

Harry leaned back into the sofa, looking at the ceiling as Pansy babbled on. Her voice was soothing though. Usually she was all cold and business like at the Ministry, but now…

"-Harry? Hey, Potter? Listening? There's another thing of some importance."

He nodded, even though he did not want to talk right now. So the wizarding world was once again under attack and in addition to his responsibilities to defend it Pansy wanted them to officially get together. Scary thought.

"What is it?" Harry said, not even looking at her as his thoughts were focused on this new conundrum.

"You know, Kingsly Shacklebolt has officially become minister just over a 17 years now. So her anniversary er- thing is this weekend-."

"Uh hmm?" Harry prompted, thinking that he finally got Ginny out of his life for good. There really was nothing stopping; he liked her well enough and she was quite the looker, not to mention being an Unspeakable she was capable of protecting herself.

"And to celebrate the first successful phase of the campaign against WRATH, he's holding a banquet in the 'RAID team's name'. Well, he's saying the 'team', but everyone knows it's because of you…"

"Oh really?" Harry said dismissively.

"Well, obviously you would have to make an appearance as Commander" Pansy paused, as if measuring her next few words. " It's a ministry thing. Supposed to build inter-department camaraderie and all that claptrap. Um- I think we should go. Well, seeing as we're on the same team and so on…I also checked Ministry and Department regulation there's nothing against it so…"

Harry wasn't paying much attention, and nodded easily without putting much thought into it.

"Okay. Why not?"

Pansy face was incredulous, that had turned out to be really easy. A smile spread across her face, and she touched his hand. "Great. It'll be..." Pansy paused, trying to subdue the strange little feeling in her stomach. My god, she couldn't believe she was feeling like this again. She cleared her throat, and attempted to regain a semblance of her trademark professionalism. Attempted was truly the key word. "A relaxing evening in the company of comrades."

Realizing that Harry still was a bit caught off guard, she hastily handed him a key and made an exit. "Here, come over tonight as soon as you're done here, here's a key. Stay for dinner with me - my treat. I er- have to do some grocery shopping. Make yourself at home; you know where everything is. See you in a bit. Don't flake, okay?" she laughed nervously. And with that rapid-fire burst of short sentences, she was out the door and gone. Harry tried to process what happened in the last ten minutes.

Gossip about him has evolved: The next 'Great'- or the next 'Dark Lord'? He was accustomed to tall stories about him. Seems a tad bit more serious now, so that was not good.

Kingsly was singing his name to his colleagues apparently.

Pansy seemed serious about evolving their current 'accord' into a relationship. He was going to a party with Pansy. God dammit. Did that mean they were 'together' now? Thank Merlin and all his disciples that he'd learned to dance at least.

Dumbledore had been right. He couldn't pretend to be unimportant anymore. Something serious was happening around him. He had to keep things under control, or else the people would lose faith and everything would spiral out of control.


End file.
